roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavin
Mavin (advertised as both Gavin the 3rd and Operator Mikey) is the main antagonist of The Eleven Little Roosters. He was an unstable MI6 agent and a member of the Rooster Corps, who plotted alongside Colonel Cockface to destroy the world with an orbital satellite weapon, the Hammer of Cock. His plans were thwarted by Ryan Haywood, Agent Moose and the Sex von Shaukel Boyz. Biography It is unclear what Mavin's origins were. What is stated as canon in the universe of Eleven Little Roosters is that Mavin was a Military Intelligence: Section 6 (MI6) operative named Gavin the 3rd, who was chosen to be the representative for the Rooster Corps. At one point went insane and fused personalities with his imaginary support coordinator, Operator Mikey. Mavin, after he had bedded Colonel Cockface, who wanted revenge against The Big Cock desired to eradicate the Corps with the Hammer of Cock, a remote-controlled satellite energy ray. Within his MI6 career, he used "Operator Mikey" to his advantage, allegedly helping him in a mission in Ukraine and escape a Turkish prison. ''Episode 1 - Spy Games'' With his and the Colonel's plan about to flourish into reality, Mavin planned two things in advance: He had brainwashed Wilhelm, a member of the Sex von Shaukel Boyz to execute orders on a four-word command and had assigned Jack The Red to a mission in Croatia, where he would have bound him to be disguised as "Captain Gruber", a fictional target Mavin had came up with for Agent Moose to assassinate. During the mission, Mavin was reporting to Annersby to be reinstated as the Rooster Corps representative - Mavin had disguised the lack of presence for Mikey as physical stress in his performance as an operative. Mavin - as Gavin the 3rd - was present at the Rooster Corps meeting announcing Jack's death and Moose's demotion from the Canadian Assassins League, in favor of Agent Knuckle. ''Episode 2 - Honor Among Assassins'' During the murder spree, Mavin had been mostly been manipulating the majority of the deaths which had occurred in the Corps, if not being forced to do it himself when the time ever arose. Mavin had bedded multiple organizations, primarily sometime before their deaths. Mavin had sex with the Asesinos Mexicano Espía (Madam Mariel, La Luna Loco, So'rolla) just prior to the latter's quinceañera. Having plotted Marquee Marquis to target mermaids, Mavin had the Asesinos Mexicano Espía pick up three mermaid photo booths to make it appear like Marquis' targets were mermaids. ''Episode 3 - Recon Rebirth'' In London, following the assassinations of AME, Mavin has sex with Annersby. While bedding him, Annersby grants him three new gadgets - the first being a two-way communicator. Mavin presses the communicator against his temple, fearing that it was a real gun but found that it was a real communicator after all after hearing an automated voice message system. Mavin is also granted the Transporter of Pills, containing cyanide pills and a "Shrink Ray", which despite being built to shrink items has a reverse effect. Discovering this, Mavin enlarges his penis four times. However, the effects wear off. In order to have staged Marquee Marquis's death, Mavin traveled to Paris, France and having previously learned of the death of Marquee's father, he found the little girl - Margaret Burnadicci, daughter of Burnardo Burnadicci - that Marquis desperately wanted vengeance against and gave her the large red ball that was depicted in Marquis' flashback. Surely enough, Marquis found her playing with the ball and cornered her, but he was found by Burnardo and was promptly killed. ''Episode 4 - The Most Dangerous Game'' As part of Comrade Hadam's plot to fight one of the Little Roosters in Russia's "Other National Game", Tetris, Hadam convinced Mavin to bed him in London. After having sex, Hadam prepped a gas mask, much to Gavin's confusion. Hadam managed to convince him that it was for the sake of excitement and so was for the "Romantic Mist". However, it turned out that the Romantic Mist was actually knockout gas. With Mavin dazed unconscious, Hadam brought him to Russia to play a Tetris game to the death. Initially, Hadam had the winning hand up until Mavin noticed he had his Transporter of Pills and his "Shrink Ray" with him. Mavin enlarged his Transporter of Pills so he could win the match, resulting in Hadam's death. ''Episode 5 - Rogue Nation'' After the death of Comrade Hadam, Mavin returned to London in time to bed Lars (and supposedly Christoph Weiss) before receiving the message that the Germans were the killers via the Rooster Wire. It is unclear if he actually knew what the message was, but believes that 'The Germans have a calcium deficiency, and need to drink more moles milk.' ''Episode 6 - Born Identities'' In London, following the murder of Burnardo Burnadicci, Mavin is confronted by Agent Gibson, after having sex with both Agent Jinx and Agent Knuckle. He asks Mavin to tell him that he hasn't slept with every other agent in the Rooster Corps, to which Mavin quietly responds that he may have. Gibson then begins describing the effort he went through to make himself seem appealing to the other agencies as Mavin, Jinx and Knuckle all listen on in disbelief. Mavin then reveals to Gibson that he wants him to work on his self-esteem issues, but then also states that he doesn't find him attractive. Gibson then storms out of the room. ''Episode 7 - Double Triple Cross'' Shortly after the 'death' of Christoph Weiss (as it's implied he will return) Mavin's two separate personalities are seen together for the first, and only, time. Mavin, as Gavin, has a conversation with himself, as Mikey, where Mikey complains that in their relationship he does a vast majority of the work. The conversation then turns to their previous sexual encounter, and Gavin tells Mikey that he'll 'choke him more next time.', with Mikey responding that there won't be a next time, before turning is head away and beginning to cry. However, this encounter - since Mikey was only an imaginary character thought up by Gavin the 3rd - wasn't real, and the entire time, Mavin was just masturbating. ''Episode 8 - Mission Critical'' In London, Mavin returns to MI6 HQ where Annersby discovers that Gavin the 3rd and Mikey are one in the same. He then leaves for Washington D.C, to meet up with Colonel Cockface to use the Hammer of Cock to wipe out the Sex von Shaukel Boyz, as they are the only remaining agents. Before he can, he is interrupted by the Boyz, their DJ, revealed to be Ryan Haywood, and Agent Moose. Mavin then explains, through vague statements and flashbacks, how he set up the other agencies. He then fights the Sex von Shaukel Boyz while The Colonel fights Agent Moose and Ryan. Mavin orders the Hammer of Cock to target the Germans, but Lars pushes Brüce, Koko and Wilhelm out of the path of the laser, dying in the process. He then orders another laser strike on the Germans, but they are all able to avoid the beams by dancing. Mavin is then killed when the high-pitched frequency of Bruce, Koko and Wilhelm causes his head to explode. Kill Count *Comrade Hadam - Had used his T.O.P. to win his Tetris match against Hadam, triggering a mechanism that dropped all the remaining Tetris blocks onto Hadam, crushing him. *Boomerang Geoff - Killed in the WAH Safehouse bombing *The Griffon - Killed in the WAH Safehouse bombing *Lars - Vaporized with the Hammer of Cock Trivia *Mavin (as Gavin the 3rd) is most likely based on Sean Connery's James Bond. *Mavin is the seventeenth and final death in Eleven Little Roosters. *Although it isn't explicitly stated, Gavin the 3rd's name is a reference to Gavin the 1st and Gavin the 2nd from Ten Little Roosters. The idea of Gavin having clones is a reference to The Secret Door, an RT Short, which had shown multiple Gavin clones, as well as Ben King. However, if The Secret Door ''is truly canon inside the universe of ''Eleven Little Roosters, then Mavin would have been the third Gavin to make an appearance in the Little Roosters ''series. *Mavin (Gavin the 3rd) and Agent Moose are the only two characters to have made an appearance in every episode of ''Eleven Little Roosters. *From every episode starting from Eleven Little Roosters - Episode 2: Honor Among Assassins, there has been a running gag where Gavin has been in his bed in a London apartment with one of the characters in the series, regardless of the gender of who is bedding him. **He was in bed with Madam Mariel, Annersby, Comrade Hadam, Lars, Agent Jinx and Operator Mikey so far on screen. (Although his session with Mikey was just masturbation, as he was only imaginary) **It was implied that So'rolla, La Luna Loco, Christoph Weiss, Agent Knuckle and The Colonel had also been bedded by Gavin. However, of all the Rooster Corps members, Gavin refuses to bed Agent Gibson for finding him too self-obsessed and unattractive. *Prior to the revelation that Mavin was the main antagonist of The Eleven Little Roosters, the term "Mavin" was coined as the ship name for a fan-fictional relationship with Michael Jones and Gavin Free. *As with Ten Little Roosters, Mavin and Barbara Dunkelman - the main antagonist in Ten Little Roosters - both die from some sort of explosion. Gallery Mavin-Death.PNG Mavin-Fights-KokoBruce.PNG|Fighting Koko and Brüce Category:Eleven Little Roosters Characters